Finding Nemo
Name: Finding Nemo Directed by: Andrew Stanton Co-Directed by: Lee Unkrich Screenplay by: Bob Peterson David Reynolds Andrew Stanton Original Story by: Andrew Stanton Produced by: Graham Walters Executive Producer: John Lasseter Associate Producer: Jinko Gotoh Cinematography by: Sharon Calahan Jeremy Lasky Film Editing by: David Ian Salter Production Design by: Ralph Eggleston Music by: Thomas Newman Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Distributor: Walt Disney Pictures Airdate: May 30, 2003 Length: 100 minutes Budget: $94 million Box Office: $936.7 million Pixar Movie Number: 890 Finding Nemo is a 2003 American computer-animated comedy-drama adventure film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures, written and directed by Andrew Stanton. The film stars the voices of Alexander Gould, Albert Brooks, Ellen DeGeneres and Bob Peterson. It tells the story of the overprotective clownfish named Marlin who, along with a regal tang named Dory, searches for his abducted son Nemo all the way to Sydney Harbour. Along the way, Marlin learns to take risks and comes to terms with Nemo taking care of himself. Finding Nemo is the 890th Pixar film has been released on May 30, 2003, and has received universal critical acclaim. The film won the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, and was nominated in three more categories, including Best Original Screenplay. Finding Nemo became the highest-grossing animated film at the time and was the second highest-grossing film of 2003, earning a total of $867 million worldwide by the end of its initial theatrical run. The film is the best-selling DVD title of all time, with over 40 million copies sold as of 2006, and was the highest-grossing G-rated film of all time before Pixar's own Toy Story 3 overtook it. The film was re-released in 3D in 2012. In 2008, the American Film Institute named it the 10th greatest animated film ever made as part of their 10 Top 10 lists. A sequel ''Finding Dory'' is released on June 17, 2016. Plot Two ocellaris clownfish, Marlin and his wife Coral, admire their new home in the Great Barrier Reef and their clutch of eggs when a barracuda attacks, knocking Marlin unconscious. He wakes up to find out that Coral and all but one of the eggs have been eaten by the barracuda. Marlin names this last egg Nemo, a name that Coral liked. Nemo develops a smaller right fin as a result of damage to his egg during the attack, which limits his swimming ability. Worried about Nemo's safety, Marlin embarrasses Nemo during a school field trip. Nemo sneaks away from the reef and is captured by scuba divers. As the boat departs, a diver accidentally knocks his diving mask overboard. While attempting to save Nemo, Marlin meets Dory, a good-hearted and optimistic regal blue tang with short-term memory loss. Marlin and Dory meet three sharks – Bruce, Anchor and Chum – who claim to be vegetarians. Marlin discovers the diver's mask and notices an address written on it. When he argues with Dory and accidentally gives her a nosebleed, the blood scent causes Bruce to enter an uncontrollable feeding frenzy. The pair escape from Bruce but the mask falls into a trench in the deep sea. During a hazardous struggle with an anglerfish in the trench, Dory sees the diving mask and reads the address located in Sydney, Australia. The pair swims on, receiving directions to Sydney from a school of moonfish. Marlin and Dory encounter a bloom of jellyfish that nearly kills them. Marlin loses consciousness and wakes up on a sea turtle named Crush, who takes Marlin and Dory on the East Australian Current. Marlin tells the details of his long journey with a group of sea turtles, and his story is spread across the ocean. He also sees how Crush gets on well with his son Squirt. Meanwhile, Nemo is placed in a fish tank in the office of a dentist named Phillip Sherman on Sydney Harbour. He meets aquarium fish called the Tank Gang, led by a moorish idol named Gill, who has a broken fin. The fish learn that Nemo is to be given to Sherman's niece, Darla, who killed a fish by constantly shaking its bag. Gill then reveals his plan to escape, jamming the tank's filter, forcing the dentist to remove the fish to clean it. The fish would be placed in plastic bags, and then they would roll out the window and into the harbor. After an attempt at the escape goes wrong, a brown pelican, Nigel, brings news of Marlin's adventure. Inspired by his father's determination, Nemo successfully jams the filter, but the dentist installs a new high-tech filter before they can escape. After leaving the East Australian Current, Marlin and Dory are engulfed by a blue whale. Inside the whale's mouth, Dory communicates with the whale, which carries them to Port Jackson and expels them through his blowhole. They meet Nigel, who recognizes Marlin from the stories he has heard, and he takes them to Sherman's office. Darla has just arrived and the dentist is handing Nemo to her. Nemo plays dead to save himself as Nigel arrives. Marlin sees Nemo and believes he is dead before Nigel is violently thrown out. In despair, Marlin leaves Dory and begins to swim home. Gill then helps Nemo escape into a drain that leads to the ocean. Dory loses her memory and becomes confused, and meets Nemo, who reached the ocean. Eventually, Dory's memory returns after she reads the word "Sydney" on a drainpipe. She directs Nemo to Marlin and they reunite, but then Dory is caught in a fishing net with a school of grouper. Nemo enters the net and orders the group to swim downward to break the net, enabling them to escape. After returning home, Nemo leaves for school, with Crush's son Squirt, and Marlin, no longer overprotective, proudly watches Nemo swim away with Dory, Ted, Bill and Bob at his side. Meanwhile at the dentist's office, the high-tech filter breaks down and the Tank Gang escapes into the harbor, belatedly realizing they are still confined to their plastic bags. In a post-credits scene, Mike from Monsters Inc. swims past while a tiny green fish (shown earlier in the film) sees the anglerfish and swallows it whole. Voice Cast Albert Brooks as Marlin, a clownfish, Coral's husband and Nemo's father. Ellen DeGeneres as Dory, a regal blue tang with short-term memory loss. Alexander Gould as Nemo, Marlin's only surviving son, who is excited about life and exploring the ocean, but gets captured and domesticated as a pet. Willem Dafoe as Gill, a moorish idol fish living in an aquarium in a dentist clinic, and the leader of the Tank Gang. Brad Garrett as Bloat, the aquarium's porcupinefish. Allison Janney as Peach, the aquarium's starfish. Stephen Root as Bubbles, the aquarium's yellow tang fish. Austin Pendleton as Gurgle, the aquarium's royal gramma fish. Vicki Lewis as Deb/Flo, the aquarium's striped damselfish. Joe Ranft as Jacques, the aquarium's cleaner shrimp. Geoffrey Rush as Nigel, an Australian pelican, who often visits the dentist clinic and is friends with the aquarium fish. Andrew Stanton as Crush, a green sea turtle. Stanton also voices the Seagulls. Stanton also voices the New England Lobster Elizabeth Perkins as Coral, Marlin's wife and Nemo's mother. Nicholas Bird as Squirt, Crush's son. Bob Peterson as Mr. Ray, a spotted eagle ray and Nemo's schoolteacher. Barry Humphries as Bruce, a vegetarian great white shark, who fights his instinctive wills to eat innocent fish and is friends with Anchor and Chum. Eric Bana as Anchor, a hammerhead shark, who is friends with Bruce and Chum. Bruce Spence as Chum, a mako shark who is friends with Bruce and Anchor. Bill Hunter as The Dentist. LuLu Ebeling as Darla, the dentist's rambunctious young niece. Jordy Ranft as Tad, a butterfly fish fingerling and Nemo's school friend. Erica Beck as Pearl, a young flapjack octopus and Nemo's school friend. Erik Per Sullivan as Sheldon, a young seahorse, and Nemo's school friend. John Ratzenberger as the school of moonfish. Other Languages * Finding Nemo/Other Languages Credits * Finding Nemo\Credits Media Release *''Finding Nemo'' is released on Disney DVD and VHS November 4, 2003. Aspect Ratios *1.85:1 (Widescreen) *1.33:1 (Fullscreen) DVD Main Menu *Introduction *Play Movie *Scene Selection #New Parents #Main Titles #The First Day of School #Field Trip #The Drop Off #Nemo Lost #Meeting Dory #Sharks #The Tank Guy #The Abyss #The Anglerfish #Nemo's Initiation #Fish Impressions #Jellyfish #The Filter #Sea Turtles #News Travels #Off Ramp #Dory Speaks Whale #The Algae #Inside the Whale #Sydney Harbour #The Aquascum #Pelicans #Darla #Goodbye, Dory #Nemo and Dory #Fishing Net #Reunion #Back on the Reef #Tank Escape #End Credits *Sneak Peeks **Special Edition DVDs **Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over *Set Up **Languages: English, French and Spanish **Subtitles: English, French and Spanish *Bonus Features Previews Intro *The Incredibles Teaser Trailer (November 2004) *Home on the Range Theatrical Trailer (April 2nd, 2004) *The Lion King 1½ Trailer (Coming Soon to Disney DVD and Video 2004) *The Santa Clause 2 DVD and Video Trailer (November 18th) Ending *Disney Cruise Line Commercial Quotes *Quotes Outtakes * Finding Nemo/Outtakes Category:2003 Films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Pixar Movies About Fish Category:Theatrical films